One and Only
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: Kebahagiaan keluarga kecil Sasuke dan Hinata bertambah semenjak kelahiran putra pertama mereka. Tapi bukankah kebahagiaan tidak selamanya berjalan mulus?/sekuel Only You/DLDR!


**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran, alur yang ancur, dan segala warning berlaku pada fic ini.**

**Sebelum menyesal, silahkan klik 'BACK' xD**

**Fiction rated: T**

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Special untuk Hyou Hyouichiffer dan widiwMin (yang minta sekuel, terharu saya jadinya :'))**

**Semoga tak mengecewakan ^^a**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidaaaakk!" nafasnya memburu, nampak keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Mimpi buruk itu selalu mengganggu tidur malamnya.

"Kenapa? Mimpi buruk lagi, hm?" wanita indigo itu sedikit tenang ketika merasakan rangkulan di bahunya dari kedua tangan kekar nan hangat dari suaminya tercinta.

Langsung saja wanita indigo itu berhambur dalam pelukan hangat sang suami, mencoba berbagi rasa takutnya akibat mimpi buruk itu.

"A-aku takut, Sasuke," ucapnya setengah terisak. Diremasnya piyama bagian depan milik Sasuke.

"Ssstt…tidak apa-apa, aku di sini," dengan lembut, ia belai rambut indigo milik istrinya itu berharap dapat menenangkan hatinya. Hinata semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Tenanglah," merasa Hinata belum sepenuhnya tenang, Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat dan mengusap keringat halus di dahinya. "Besok kita ke dokter. Sekarang tidurlah," Hinata hanya mengangguk. Perlahan Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Hinata, ia selimuti kembali tubuh istrinya itu kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Ingatlah, aku ada di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan menjagamu." Bisik Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum kecil seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Perasaannya tenang, perlahan ia menutup matanya untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Hinata, menandakan bahwa istrinya sudah kembali tidur. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Dok?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Dokter Tsunade selesai memeriksa kandungan Hinata.

"Kandungannya sehat, ibunya pun sehat," jawab Tsunade seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya. Hinata pun langsung menempatkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Tapi, kenapa istriku selalu bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Wajahnya nampak serius.

"Tenanglah Tuan Uchiha, mimpi buruk memang sering kali terjadi pada ibu hamil. Salah satunya pada istri anda." Jawab Tsunade dengan tersenyum.

"Apa istriku akan baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, itu bukanlah masalah besar." Jawab Tsunade. "Nah, Nyonya, kau jangan terlalu lelah, dan juga jangan terlalu banyak pikiran karena itu dapat mengganggu kesehatanmu dan juga kandunganmu."

"Baik," Hinata menggangguk.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, ia menoleh seraya mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. Setelah dipikir tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi, akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata pamit untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang. Seperti biasa, Hinata bangun di pagi buta untuk menyiapkan sarapan sebelum Sasuke bangun. Ia turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan agar Sasuke tak terusik. Kemudian ia raih kenop pintu kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Di dapur, segera ia mencari bahan-bahan masakan yang akan ia buat untuk menu sarapan hari ini di dalam lemari es. Tangannya nampak lihai dalam mengolah masakan. Sungguh istri idaman.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hinata terperanjat kaget. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang di mana suara itu berasal. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan intens dengan tangan yang menyilang di dada.

"Kau sudah bangun? Seperti biasa, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan," Hinata sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Bukankah memang setiap hari ia menyiapkan sarapan seperti ini?

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengerja-ngerjapkan matanya heran. Sasuke sedikit menyingkirkan tubuh Hinata dan menghadap ke kompor serta bahan masakan yang sebagian belum diolah.

"K-kau mau apa Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata heran. Ia mencoba mengambil pisau yang dipakai Sasuke untuk mencincang dengan ragu.

"Biar aku yang memasak. Kau tunggu saja di meja makan," sahut Sasuke dengan cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"T-tapi…" Sasuke langsung menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mengancam. Mau tak mau Hinata menurut walau sebenarnya ia bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Sasuke membawa masakannya ke meja makan. Sungguh harum dari masakan Sasuke menggugah selera makan Hinata.

"Makanlah," Sasuke menyodorkan semangkuk sup yang di dominasi dengan sayur-sayuran itu ke hadapan Hinata. Asap masih mengepul dari sup yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu. Dengan hati-hati Hinata menyantap masakan yang sengaja dibuatkan Sasuke untuknya.

Lavender Hinata membulat, dengan lambat ia mengunyah, meresapi rasa yang melumer dalam lidahnya.

"Enak," gumamnya tanpa sadar. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Habiskan,"

"Eh? Kau tidak makan, Sasuke?" Hinata baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke hanya memandanginya makan tanpa ikut makan bersamanya.

"Tidak, aku memang sengaja membuatkannya untukmu," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Seketika wajah Hinata merona mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia memakan kembali sup itu sebagai pengalihan dari rasa gugup dan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Hinata langsung mengambil sapu dan peralatan pel lainnya yang ada di pojok dapur.

Ia mulai menyapu dari bagian dapur paling belakang, lalu ke ruang tengah. Sehabis menyapu, ia membawa ember berisi air untuk mengepel. Baru saja ia akan menempelkan kain pel yang ia pegang ke lantai, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mengambil alih kain pel itu, membuat Hinata kembali tersentak kaget.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Dokter Tsunade?" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Hinata menelan ludah dengan paksa.

"A-aku dengar," jawab Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk seolah baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"Kalau begitu, kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang mengerjakannya."

"K-kau tidak pergi kerja?" Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya mendengar kalimat Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku akan menjagamu," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Ia mulai mengepel lantai.

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar mendengarnya. Meski Sasuke tidak terlihat khawatir dan terkesan cuek, tapi Hinata tahu, Sasuke perhatian dan peduli padanya. Itu terlihat dari sikapnya pagi ini. Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum seraya mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai sedikit membesar.

Dengan wajah yang masih memasang senyuman, Hinata berbalik, berjalan menuju tangga yang akan mengantarkannya ke kamar. Karena sibuk dengan pemikiran dan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga, Hinata tak terlalu memperhatikan langkahnya.

Ketika kakinya hendak melangkah di anak tangga pertama, kakinya sedikit membentur anak tangga tersebut, membuat tubuhnya oleng karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ah!"

HAP!

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menangkap tubuh Hinata yang hampir jatuh. Hinata langsung membuka matanya –yang semula tertutup karena takut akan terjatuh- ketika merasa tubuhnya tak merasakan sakit karena jatuh ke lantai.

Oh, tentu saja wajah Hinata langsung memerah karena sedang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Ceroboh," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi datar. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya atas ucapan Sasuke.

"E-eh? Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata sedikit meronta ketika Sasuke mengangkat dan menggendong tubuhnya di kedua lengannya. Membawa tubuhnya menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju kamar.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu dan anak kita," Hinata kembali merona mendengarnya, seulas senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya yang cantik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Teme! Kenapa kau tidak ke kantor?" terdengar suara cempreng dari seberang telepon yang memprotes.

"Hn," dengan malas Sasuke hanya membalas ocehan sahabatnya itu.

"Apanya yang 'Hn'? Aku butuh penjelasan! Hari ini ada meeting untuk membahas kerja sama, tapi kau malah tak datang. Akhirnya meeting jadi ditunda!"

"Hn," Sasuke benar-benar malas menanggapi protes dari Naruto, terlebih lagi tubuhnya yang lelah setelah membersihkan seisi rumah tadi.

"Hah kau ini, benar-benar menyebalkan! Tidak mempedulikan pekerjaan, sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab! Egois!" omel Naruto lagi.

"Aku lebih mementingkan istri dan calon anakku dari pada mengurusi meeting yang tak penting itu!" sahut Sasuke dengan nada penuh kesal.

Semula Naruto mengatakan hal itu agar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanya tidak hanya dengan 'Hn' melainkan penjelasan. Tapi nampaknya Sasuke menanggapinya dengan serius, membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"B-bukan begitu maksudk-"

Tut tut tut

Dengan kasar Sasuke menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia menghela nafas berat, mengatur emosinya. Langsung saja ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di ruang tengah.

Dinyalakannya TV yang ada di depannya, mencoba mencari acara bagus. Baru kali ini ia membersihkan rumah sepenuhnya. Ternyata rasanya sangat melelahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya Nona, Tuan Uchiha sedang ada urusan di luar, jadi meeting terpaksa ditunda," dalam hatinya sungguh Naruto jengkel pada sahabatnya yang satu itu. Tapi, alasan Sasuke memang benar, apa lagi usia kandungan Hinata yang sudah menginjak tiga bulan.

"Heh, seenaknya saja tidak menghadiri meeting. Memangnya dia siapa, membuang-buang waktuku saja," wanita bersurai merah itu nampak begitu kesal. "Belum pernah ada yang mengabaikan pertemuan denganku sebelumnya."

"Maaf," Naruto membungkuk seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Wanita itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh dua orang bawahannya keluar ruangan.

'Heh, lihat saja Tuan Uchiha, akan ku buat kau memohon untuk bekerja sama denganku."

Terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dari beberapa rekan bisnisnya, membuat wanita ini terkesan melebih-lebihkan persoalan pertemuan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata yang masih belum menutup kelopak matanya meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Hinata.

"Um…Sasuke," dengan ragu Hinata menatap wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Boleh a-aku minta s-sesuatu?"

Sasuke sempat menyerngit, apa yang Hinata mau tengah malam begini?

"Apa?"

"A-aku ingin….s-sup yang kau buat t-tadi pagi," jawab Hinata dengan menutup matanya erat-erat, seolah kalimat yang barusan ia ucapkan adalah mantra pembunuh.

"Inikan sudah sangat larut," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin. Kau tega sekali, bagaimana kalau anak kita kenapa-kenapa karena ayahnya tidak mau menuruti keinginannya." Ucap Hinata dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat.

"Hah, baiklah." Meski agak malas karena harus memasak di tengah malam seperti ini, tapi rasa cintanya mengalahkan rasa malas itu sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum senang –menang- mendengarnya. Selain itu sebenarnya ia hanya ingin merasakan kembali sup enak itu dan bermanja-manja dengan perhatian dari Sasuke. Segera ia menuruni ranjangnya untuk ikut dengan Sasuke ke dapur.

"Tunggu," Hinata menoleh mendengar Sasuke kakinya masih belum menyentuh lantai.

Tanpa bicara lagi Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata di punggungnya, membuat Hinata terbengong heran.

"K-kenapa menggendongku? A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri," tolak Hinata sehalus mungkin. Ia tidak mau Sasuke keberatan atas berat tubuhnya.

"Diam saja. Kau itu ceroboh," sebenarnya Sasuke sangat khawatir jika kejadian tadi pagi –di mana Hinata hampir jatuh di tangga- terulang lagi. Hinata mendengus pelan, dengan gemas ia cubit punggung Sasuke.

"Aww! Sakit!" Sasuke terlonjak karena sakit di punggunggnya.

"Rasakan," respon Hinata dengan lidah yang sedikit terjulur.

"Hah, awas kau," Sasuke mendengus. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

Setelah sampai di meja makan, Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Hinata, dan langsung bergegas ke dapur. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandangi punggung Sasuke yang tengah memasak dari kursi meja makan sambil tersenyum.

Tak henti-hentinya ia bersyukur karena telah diberikan seorang suami yang baik, perhatian dan bertanggung jawab. Hinata percaya kelak Sasuke akan menjadi seorang ayah yang hebat untuk anak-anak mereka nanti.

Lama terbuai dalam angannya di masa depan, membuat Hinata tak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, menatapnya heran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"E-eh? Sasuke? Ah iya, aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Hinata kikuk.

"Ini," Sasuke langsung menyodorkan supnya di depan Hinata. Langsung saja Hinata mengambil sendok, menyendoknya, meniupnya lalu memasukkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sama, rasanya masih sama enaknya seperti tadi pagi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis seraya menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"E-enak," jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu dan anak kita," gumam Sasuke nyaris berbisik.

"K-kenapa Sasuke?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke santai. Hinata menyerngit, karena dirasanya tadi Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun, pasti percuma memaksa Sasuke untuk mengulang perkataannya.

Setelah Hinata menghabiskan makanannya, Sasuke langsung membereskan meja makan. Meski Hinata sempat melarang Sasuke untuk beres-beres, tetap saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Hinata bekerja –walau sekedar cuci piring- sedikitpun.

"Ayo," Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hinata.

"A-apa?"

"Naik ke punggungku," sahut Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"T-tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," ucap Sasuke. Ia langsung menarik Hinata ke punggungnya. "Karena kau ceroboh," senyuman jahil Sasuke tunjukkan pada Hinata. Meski sempat kesal karena Sasuke selalu menyebut dirinya ceroboh dengan santainya, tapi Hinata senang karena ia sadar, itulah bentuk perhatian dari Sasuke.

Nyaman, itulah kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan perasaannya setiap berada di dekat Sasuke. Hinata semakin memeluk leher Sasuke erat. Seolah ingin merasakan keberadaan dan kehangatan Sasuke lagi dan lagi.

.

.

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata di atas ranjang mereka. Ia pun langsung merangkak ke tengah ranjang dan menarik selimut sampai ke leher. Menyelimuti Hinata dan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"S-Sasuke," panggil Hinata ragu.

"Hn, kau tidak tidur?" respon Sasuke masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"A-aku takut. Jika aku tidur, aku akan bermimpi buruk," kata Hinata lirih.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia dapat merasakan ketakutan Hinata atas mimpi-mimpi itu. Ah, ternyata menjadi seorang ibu sangatlah penuh perjuangan. Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata dan langsung saja memeluknya dengan erat, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata merona lagi

"Jangan takut," ia sentuhkan hidungnya yang mancung di kening Hinata. Menghirup wangi lavender yang menjadi kegemarannya.

"Ketika ketakutan menyelimutimu, percayalah ada aku di sini yang akan menjagamu," ia kecup dengan mesra kening Hinata, mencoba meyakinkan istrinya itu.

'Kata-katanya bagaikan sihir, entah mengapa aku merasa tenang, sangat tenang." Batin Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia percaya, semua akan baik-baik saja selama Sasuke ada di sisinya, menjaganya, melindunginya.

**t.b.c**

**A/N**

Huwaaaaaaa gomen gomen gomen kalau fic ini ga memuaskan TT_TT

Gomen yah untuk kak Hyou kalau ficnya ga berkenan TT^TT Cuma ide ini yang numpang lewat di pikirankuuuu~

Mau dibaca berapa kali juga fic ini tetep aja membingungkan, jadi aneh. Apakah Han ngebuat fic ini terlalu lebay? Ancurkah? Ayo bagaimana pendapatnya?

Terima kasih untuk kak Hyou yang udah kasih semangat untuk membuat fic ini :3 han udah tepatin janji nih ^^

Tapi tolong jangan bantai Han yah TT^TTd *kabur sebelum diarak* silahkan tuangkan semua unek-uneknya tentang fic ini di review YANG MEMBANGUN! *genggam tali siap gantung diri(?)*

Tapi **JANGAN NGEFLAME YANG GAJE! KECUALI KALAU MAU TRANSFER PAHALA KE HAN :3 #pasti kalian ngerti ^^**

**Boleh minta REVIEW?:')**


End file.
